the_golden_snitchfandomcom-20200213-history
Park, Hyun-ki
In this Korean name, the family name is Park. 'Park Hyun-ki '(박현기, born June 13, 1992) is a Half-Blood wizard of Korean descent living in the United Kingdom. Hyun-ki was born in New Malden, Surrey; a historically Korean suburb in south-west London home to more than half of the ethnic Korean population in the United Kingdom. Hyun-ki's parents met fairly late in life, having spent their twenties and thirties consumed with advancing their respective careers rather than building interpersonal relationships and forming a family. It wasn't until their mid-forties that the couple began trying to have children, and as a result they encountered considerable difficulty in finally attempting to do so. After a great deal of effort, frustration, and fertility treatments, the couple was eventually able to conceive a child, but both the pregnancy and Hyun-ki's birth were plagued with many complications and difficulties due to Ji-woo's advanced age. Hyun-ki was born dangerously small and underdeveloped for a full-term baby, and didn't leave the intensive care ward for almost a full month after his birth. Hyun-ki's health complications continued throughout his childhood, and he needed regular medical care and check-ups throughout his childhood. The extra care he required as a youth, along with the difficulty his parents experienced in having a child, resulted in Hyun-ki being treated to a thoroughly excessive amount of affection and praise during his upbringing, which had the natural effect of spoiling the boy rotten. Hyun-ki's health problems precluded him from attending an elite boarding school as his father would have wanted, but it was still important to both his parents that he receive a well-rounded education before beginning his Hogwarts education. Hyun-ki was enrolled in a private preparatory school in London, attending school with primarily Muggle classmates while gaining a firm grounding in the wizarding world from weekend lessons with his mother. Hyun-ki withdrew from this school after the 1995-96 school year when his father - a South Korean citizen and member of the International Confederation of Wizards - arranged a transfer to Seoul, South Korea for the purposes of protecting his Muggle Born wife from the dangers of the war. Hyun-ki and his family lived in South Korea during the two year height of the Second Wizarding War, returning after the Battle of Hogwarts when Yeong-Jae was named the head of the ICW-appointed Intergovernmental Organization Partners in Ending Systemic Terror (PEST), tasked with aiding in the reconstruction of the British magical community under international observation in the aftermath of the Second Wizarding War. Hyun-ki began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in September 1998, and was sorted into Slytherin House. In his First Year Hyun-ki became intensely concerned with the dark reputation of Slytherin House, and petitioned Headmistress Minerva McGonagall for transfer to a different House, on the grounds that he wasn't a blood-purist and could not be associated with a House that seemed to glorify them. Word of Hyun-ki's complaint spread throughout the student body and was one of several incidents leading to the Halloween Incident of 1998 and the initiation of Headmistress McGonagall's Reconciliation Action Teams (RATs). Biography Early Life First Year Second Year Third Year Physical Appearance Personality & Traits Magical Ability & Skill Quidditch Statistics Personal Possessions Relationships